


Breaking the Ice

by HoopyFrood



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Gotham (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, First Meetings, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Organized Crime, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoopyFrood/pseuds/HoopyFrood
Summary: Captain Cold meets the Penguin and the rest, as they say, is history.





	

Leonard’s first impression of Gotham is that it’s a shithole.

This is perhaps a somewhat unfair assessment after having come straight from Metropolis where everything is new and clean and _bright_. Too bright, really, if Leonard’s being brutally honest. Frankly, any city when held up to Metropolis’ impossible standards is likely to be found lacking. But Gotham’s weird tendency to keep old tech in circulation despite its growing scientific influence gives it the feel of being stuck in a time bubble, as if those at the top have a deliberate _want _to distance the city from the rest of the world. The perpetual low hanging smog that seems to act more like a comforting blanket than something which _should_ be a serious concern only seems to reinforce this sense of isolationism. It’s disorienting.__

__On the plus side, the police department is wonderfully inept. So, really, what more could you ask for?_ _

__Back at their safe house, Lisa is studiously going through a large pile of jewellery. She’s busy creating neat little piles; what she’s going to keep, what she’s going to sell, and what she’ll need to research further before deciding on its future. Mick is already dead to the world, flat on his back on the surprisingly decently sized sofa, snoring away. Leonard’s in the spartan kitchen, flicking a laminated piece of card between his fingers._ _

__Ultimately worthless in the wrong hands, the invitation to The Iceberg Lounge he’d swiped during last night’s job presents a potentially lucrative opportunity. Run by Mayor of Gotham turned shrewd businessman Oswald Cobblepot, the world renowned club doubles as a front for the notorious criminal’s seedier dealings. Leonard had actually been hoping to bump into some of the locals. With the Rogues now officially operating as a team, the need to flesh out his contacts list is more obvious than ever. Maybe with this he could speed that along._ _

__“Going to hit a bar,” he announces to the room unnecessarily._ _

__Mick snorts unattractively in his sleep and turns over onto his front, his loud snores quickly picking back up again once he’s comfortable._ _

__“Our company not enough for you tonight, Lenny?” Lisa sing-songs. She’s holding a diamond encrusted ring up to her eyes for a closer inspection._ _

__“More than enough. In fact, that’s the problem.”_ _

__Leonard by-passes his trademark parka and picks up his leather jacket instead. Swiping up the keys to Lisa’s motorbike, he heads to the door._ _

__“Ah, ah, _ah_ ,” Lisa says, throwing the ring dismissively into her ‘sell’ pile. “You need to wear protection,” she adds and points to her crash helmet._ _

__They stare each other down but, as per usual, Leonard caves first._ _

__“You know it’s too small for me,” he grumbles as he puts it on. It fits, but only just, which means wearing it is probably just as dangerous as _not_ wearing anything at all._ _

__“Then stop taking _my_ bike,” she says sweetly._ _

__He rolls his eyes. “Don’t wait up,” he says instead, his voice ever so slightly muffled through the helmet._ _

__“As if I would.”_ _

__The Diamond District sets his teeth on edge. Sticking out like a sore thumb from the rest of the city, its overt opulence seems deliberately crass when so many of the surrounding boroughs are run down. But then again, that’s probably the point._ _

__There’s a long line of people waiting to get into The Iceberg Lounge, security clearly having had to resort to a one in, one out policy due to overwhelming demand. Leonard stays sitting on the bike, away from all the overcrowding around the entrance, and spends a couple of minutes just observing. It’s clearly the place to be; none of the bars, clubs and restaurants on the same street even remotely as busy. He can’t help but be impressed. To be such a powerful crime lord whilst running a successful business that appeals to the general public, albeit _rich_ general public, takes a lot of skill._ _

__Well, now or never. Chancing it, Leonard goes straight up to the doorman and flashes the invitation. The man looks over it critically, then Leonard himself, before eventually waving him through._ _

__It’s an assault of sound, colour and warmth once inside. Not in the way a rave or a gig tends to be, loud for the sake of being loud, but how when everything is so perfectly complimentary the space seems effortlessly full. It’s not really his scene. Everyone dressed up all nicely, holding colourful drinks in crystal stemmed glasses. A few look down their noses at him as he manoeuvres his way through the crowd, taking in his boots and closely shaved hair. He grins widely at them until they look away, suitably uncomfortable._ _

__“Beer,” he says to the barman._ _

__The man looks at him with wide eyes, clearly not used to such a generic request and probably far more familiar with being asked for elaborate cocktails with ridiculous names._ _

__“Er, any particular brand, Sir?”_ _

__“Surprise me.”_ _

__He gives an uncertain nod and scurries off._ _

__“Leonard Snart,” an amused voice announces behind him. Leonard smirks to himself. That didn’t take long. He turns around, putting his back to the bar, and slouches slightly against it. “An absolute _pleasure_. I heard about your heist yesterday. Impeccably pulled off, I must say. Kudos,” the man continues._ _

__Leonard lazily looks him over. Delicate is what immediately springs to mind. Wrapped up in a clearly expensive suit that flatters his slim figure wonderfully, with stunningly blue eyes and, oh, are those freckles? Leonard is familiar with the Penguin. Well, with his reputation, at the very least. It’s hard not to be when their type of work runs so closely parallel. He just didn’t expect him to look like _this_. Of course, Leonard’s intimately aware that looks can be deceiving._ _

__He hears the barman put his drink down on the surface with a dull thunk._ _

__“That’ll be $—”_ _

__“No need for that, Alex,” Penguin interrupts with a smile. “It’s on the house.”_ _

__Leonard lifts the drink up in a silent toast and takes a sip. Not bad, but not great either. No better than the cheap shit you can get from any dive bar in any city. But then again, he’s not exactly _shocked_ to find out that decent beer happens to be low on the list of priorities at The Iceberg Lounge._ _

__Penguin shifts on the spot, hand flexing on the handle of his cane. He’s probably not used to being ignored. Oh, this is going to be so much fun._ _

__“Nice place you’ve got here, sweetheart,” Leonard eventually says, swiping the foam from his top lip with his tongue._ _

__A delightfully charming pink blossoms across his otherwise pale skin and Leonard smothers a grin into his beer._ _

__“O-oh, yes, thank you.”_ _

__“You’ve certainly got taste, Mr. Penguin.”_ _

__“Oswald, please,” he urges. “Are you planning to stay in Gotham long?”_ _

__“Got a few more places we might hit up before moving on. Why? Want us off your turf?”_ _

__Penguin lays his hand over his heart as if appalled by the very insinuation. “Not at _all_ ,” he insists. “In fact, I may have a few suggestions of places you could hit. Lax security, poor alarm systems, large quantity of high ticket items. That sort of thing.”_ _

__“And why exactly would you of all people be so quick to part with such sensitive information?”_ _

__“Well, let’s just say it may prove beneficial if a… _friendship_ of sorts was to bloom out of this chance encounter.”_ _

__Well, what do you know? Looks like they're on the same page._ _

__“A friendship, huh?” Leonard considers, tipping his head slightly to the side as if in thought. “Sounds interesting.”_ _

__Encouraged, Penguin takes a step closer. “We could discuss this in a more private setting, if you’d like,” he offers. “Front of house is usually for my more… above board business dealings. The back, decidedly less so.”_ _

__Leonard straightens up and notes that at his full height, he’s quite a bit taller than the resident crime lord. “Well, who could turn down an offer like that?”_ _

__Oswald looks up at him through his impossibly dark eyelashes. Leonard doesn’t think he intends it to be so deliberately coy, but who knows. “Then, please,” he says with an eager grin, gesturing for Leonard to follow him._ _

__He ends up taking his beer with him as Penguin leads him through the crowd. People automatically part for him as if he’s surrounded by a force field, fluidly creating an unobstructed path for them all the way to a roped off area that has two huge men standing guard._ _

__“Boss,” one acknowledges and unhooks the rope._ _

__This section is clearly for VIPs; where those rich enough and important enough can mingle and relax in luxury. But Penguin keeps moving, surprisingly graceful in spite of his limp, only ever briefly stopping to shake the hands and kiss the cheeks of a select few that call out to him._ _

__“My apologies,” Penguin offers insincerely. He’s showing off. Probably taking the long way round to where ever they’re heading. Leonard takes another sip of his drink instead of replying._ _

__After passing through a couple of doors, they eventually reach a richly furnished room with its own bar stretched across the length of one wall. Unlike the main club area, it’s darker, designed for comfort rather than aesthetics. There are men and women dotted around, their guns on full display; carelessly discarded on the tables in front of them like a phone or wallet. Leonard doesn’t usually deal with gangsters. It’s too risky getting involved with the politics of organised crime. But he knows their world, for better or for worse, and that sharp stab of warning that usually rears its head when he’s bitten off more than he can chew is still distinctly absent. So, he continues to happily follow Gotham’s kingpin to a couple of unoccupied plush seats._ _

__“I must say, I’ve been a big admirer of your work for a while now,” Penguin shares once they’re both settled. He links his hands together and rests his chin on them, a pleasant smile gracing his lips. It’s a lot quieter in this room, meaning Leonard can clearly pick out the seemingly permanent undercurrent of amusement colouring in his tone._ _

__“Always good to meet a fan.”_ _

__“That raid in Metropolis you pulled off last month? The one where you made it seem you were hitting the bank when instead the Museum was your real target?” His eyes are wide with excitement. “Art. Pure art.”_ _

__Leonard chuckles. “They never learn, do they? You’d think they’d at least have enough brain cells between them to realise that sending your whole department to one location really isn’t the best plan.”_ _

__“Do you, ah, do you have the gun with you?” Penguin asks tentatively._ _

__“Didn’t think I’d need it,” Leonard dismisses with a shrug. “And I hope that remains the case.” He raises his eyebrows slightly in question._ _

__“Of course. Just merely curious,” Penguin assures him with a wave of his hand. “It’s such a magnificent piece of kit I find myself, admittedly, a little enamoured. A real force to be reckoned with. Especially when combined with your expertise.”_ _

__Leonard hums in agreement and leans forward across the table. “Flattery will get you _everywhere_ ,” he adds with a wicked smile, his voice pitched a little lower than usual. Penguin bites down on his bottom lip in an attempt to quell a smile. It’s a shame he’s about to wipe it away entirely._ _

__“But,” Leonard begins, drawing the word out for longer than necessary, “if that’s what you honestly think, then you should know I really don’t need any help.”_ _

__Penguin stares at him, his open and eager expression slowly morphing into a confused frown which Leonard can't help but immediately label as cute. “You’re turning down my help?” He asks._ _

__“Of course not. That would imply you have something to turn down in the first place.”_ _

__Penguin splutters, half rising out of his seat in surprised anger. “How dare—”_ _

__“You were going to suggest the bank closest to Gotham University because their vault is still unsecure from your last raid,” Leonard interrupts. Oswald shuts his mouth with an audible click. “You were also probably going to _graciously_ give me the codes to the Gotham Art Institute’s back doors, which, whilst undoubtedly worth their weight in gold, were changed last night. I’d fire someone for not keeping you up to date with that, if I was you. As for the Riverfront Center, we’ve already paid off a couple of the security guards, so no need to share that they happen to be especially susceptible to bribes.”_ _

__Leonard sits back in his seat and crosses his arms. “So, Mr. Penguin, I must reiterate. What exactly _is_ it you can offer me?”_ _

__The room has gone quiet. A quick glance around shows the entire room’s occupants with their hands resting on their guns in warning. He’s walking on thin ice, here._ _

__“Being welcomed instead of run out of the city,” Penguin growls. “Safety. An alibi if needed. A whisper in the ear of a bent cop that may lead to him looking the other way. I am _well aware_ you don’t need any handouts, Snart, but you see,” he stops to laugh, a sharp bark that’s more like what he expected from the Penguin, “this is how I work. I offer help in whatever way is most helpful to the individual concerned, only ever expecting the same courtesy.”_ _

__Leonard looks him over, rage and cunning _finally_ bubbling to the surface._ _

__“Seems fair,” Leonard agrees easily after a few tense seconds. He had to make sure he would be getting something worthwhile out of this little partnership. Since putting together the Rogues, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to start reaching out. Making connections, forming alliances. That sort of thing. But Leonard’s good at his job, _damn_ good, and as far as being handed shit on a silver platter goes? Not necessary._ _

__“I can be a very fair man when I want to be,” Penguin insists._ _

__“I bet you can,” he drawls and the tense atmosphere seems to drain out of the room as soft background conversation and the gentle clink of glass starts up once again._ _

__As if understanding he’d been played, Penguin visibly deflates. “You are… You are not what I expected.”_ _

__“It pays to be unpredictable in this line of work,” Leonard allows. “Would this understanding extend to the rest of my boys and girls? I’ve got mouths to feed nowadays, you see.”_ _

__“Naturally,” Penguin agrees. “Though I’d prefer if any official business was done between you and I.”_ _

__“Oh, would you now?” He says with a grin. Penguin squirms in his seat and looks away, swallowing thickly a few times if the bob of his Adam’s apple is anything to go by._ _

__“For now I’ll put you on the guest list,” he says, pointedly ignoring Leonard’s flirtations. “That way you can drop by whenever you need.”_ _

__Makes sense. Being allowed in through the front door _should_ prove fuss free. Seems a bit of a waste, though._ _

__“Could you put Lisa on it, too? As lovely as this joint is, it’s much more her scene and I’d never hear the end of it otherwise.”_ _

__“Lisa?” He questions tentatively as if worried what the answer will be._ _

__“I thought you were a fan of my work?” Leonard teases. “Lisa Snart. My sister.”_ _

__“Right. Sister. Of course. I-I knew that,” Penguin insists, straightening his back. “And yes, she’s more than welcome.”_ _

__Well, that’s all he really needed to hear. He downs his drink and stands up, effectively wrapping up their impromptu meeting. Penguin gets up too, automatically matching him. “I should probably get going, big day tomorrow which I’m _sure_ you’ll end up hearing all about.”_ _

__“You can’t stay any longer?” Penguin asks. He reaches out a hand as if to stop him but quickly catches himself and brings it back in close to his body. “I could show you around?” He offers hopefully instead._ _

__“Tell you what, after I’m done, when I’m hopefully a couple of million richer and decidedly not dead, I’ll come by. But until then, it’s been a pleasure.” He gives a leisurely salute and starts to head towards the exit._ _

__“At least that gives me a little time to get some better beer in for you.”_ _

__Surprised, Leonard half-turns back around._ _

__“You’re not as difficult to read as you think you are,” Penguin counters smugly. “So, beer. But only if you bring the gun.”_ _

__Leonard laughs genuinely for perhaps the first time that night and Oswald looks as if he’s been struck; mouth hanging slightly open, eyes wide. Leonard ambles back over to him, close enough to get a whiff of his cologne and feel the pleasant heat radiating from his body._ _

__“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re only interested in me for my... _weapon_ ,” he drawls. Penguin flushes, red splotches doubling in size as they slowly creep across his neck and down past his collar. “You’ve got yourself a deal, _Oswald_.”_ _

__He holds out his hand, palm up. Smiling widely, Penguin grips it firmly._ _

__Maybe Gotham isn’t so bad after all._ _


End file.
